


Home Sick

by ainsleea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleea/pseuds/ainsleea
Summary: George gets an unexpected roommate in his college dorm.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 10





	1. Claustrophobic

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first time writing a long fic ! so just bare with me and how shitty it is, i swear im getting better :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George settles into his dorm room when someone unexpected turns out to be his roommate

George was packing up his rental car with all the essentials to go into his dorm room. He knew he was getting a roommate of some sort, he just didn't know who yet. The anticipation was killing him as he was driving up to the college.

No one came with George to the campus, mostly because the school was in America, and all his family lived in England. He dearly missed his family, and wish they lived closer to him, but alas, they were oceans apart. George always had a soft spot for his Mum, as any son would. His relationship with his mum was built on trust. His Mum was the first person to talk to if there were any problems at school, he wanted to talk to her more than to his friends. That relationship made things so much more difficult when he left his home country.

\------------------

“Mum why can’t you move to America with me? I can’t be thousands of miles away from you for too long!” George pouted as he was about to board the plane.

“Georgie,” His Mum put her hands on each of his cheeks lovingly “I’m not going anywhere, you can handle a couple of months without your old Mum.” She said with a smile.

George closed his eyes, just taking in the final moments of his Mum’s touch for the last time in a while. After a minute he pulled her in for a hug, as if he was never seeing her again. His Mum chuckled “Woah there Georgie, It’s not like you’re leaving forever.” She stayed in the embrace until George was ready to let go. Tears welled into Georges eyes as an echoey voice came from the overhead speakers “Flight 27 is ready for departure.”

George’s Mum patted him softly on the back “Honey, it’s time to go, you’re going to miss your plane if you keep hugging me,” She quietly laughed.

George let go of his Mum, “O-okay.. I love you and I’ll talk to you later..” Georges Mum smiled “Text me as soon as you’re settled in! I love you! Stay safe!” George pulled on the luggage handle and smiled “Will do!” George couldn’t think of anything else to say, he just turned his back and went towards the plane terminal. 

Tears started falling down George’s cheeks as he approached the security guard and staff member checking for passports.

“Passport, please.” The small woman said to George. He struggled to get the passport out of his pocket, but once he did, he handed it to the woman in front of him.

She checked it out for a couple seconds, “Okay, thank you, please proceed down the hallway” She held a hand out with George’s passport in it, George nodded as he took back his passport “Thank you.”

Georges journey to America had just begun.

_____________________

George parked in the community parking lot as he unpacked his luggages and bags from the trunk. On his way to the room he was wondering if his roommate would be in the room waiting for him to get there, or if he was the one who had to wait. The college did a bad job on the roommate communication, no one knew who they were getting, it was the college’s way of being a “Fresh start with new people.”

When approaching the door, he stumbled with getting the key out of his pocket, as he had many bags under his arms filled to the brim with Tupperware and other appliances. Once he got the key out of his pocket, he slid it into the key hole and opened the door.

Once George walked in, he noticed a small closet to his left, he opened the door of it, inspecting the size as he put his coat inside it. He closed the door again and looked behind him to go into the bathroom. It had white walls and a large counter with lots of space to put stuff on it, the shower was a decent size. _I can live with this,_ George thought to himself.

He quickly left the bathroom for a second and grabbed the bag which held his bathroom appliances, put it down on the counter, and started to unload it. He only had brought the essential toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash, etcetera. In not bringing a lot of stuff, he left a bunch of room for his roommate to fit their appliances too.

Once he was done unpacking in the bathroom, he progressed further into the house. Beside the closet and the bathroom, there was a room on each side of the small hallway, one for him, and one for his roommate. “I’ll come back to this” George said to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. It was open concept with counters surrounding all of the wall on the right. A square small table was pushed up against the wall with two chairs parallel to each other.

George sighed and put his hands on his hips “Let’s get this started.”

George took his phone and headphones out of his pocket and started playing some music to make him feel more comfortable and make him forget about leaving his Mum in Europe. He spent hours organizing the empty cupboards with all the appliances he brought with him, leaving some room for his roommate to unpack their stuff too.

Once he was done he walked to the hallway with the two bedrooms in it. He placed his luggages on the ground and contemplating as he looked to his right, then to his left, thinking of which room he would claim as his own. He decided to pick the one on the right and started emptying all his clothes into his drawers.

Taking all of the clothes out of his bags brought him back to his house. He took one of his folded shirts and brought it up to his nose _. It even smells like home._ George squeezed his eyes shut and reminisced in the old memories of his childhood.

______________________

Balloons swarmed the backyard, banners draped from side of the gazebo to the other, and wrapping paper everywhere. George sat at the head of the table, with a crown with the number 6 on it. His family surrounding him as he pealed away at all of his presents one by one.

“Georgie! Look at the camera!” George’s Mum cheerfully said to him. A flash blinded George’s eyes as the click of the camera went off. George’s eyes squinted, “Sorry sweetie!” his Mum chucked as she took another. “Okay, okay last present!” George whined “That’s it?” His Mum scoffed and joked “So ungrateful..” She was headed inside “I’ll be right back.” When she came back she was practically dragging the box back outside. George’s eyes widened as he saw the huge present that was being handed to him.

George started tearing the wrapping paper apart. After the first rip, he noticed the familiar red box that he’s been seeing on T.V recently. The word “Razor” was the next thing he noticed. George’s face glowed as he opened his final present, and looked up at his Mum when he got the A-Razor Scooter. “

NO WAY!” George’s smile travelled from ear to ear. His Mum chuckled “Happy Birthday Sweetie.” George jumped out of his seat and gave his Mum the biggest hug “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” His Mum laughed “I love you honey.”

______________________

Echos of his past filled the room, he was starting to feel claustrophobic. He had to get out of his room and get some air. He dropped everything he was doing, and put his shoes on and went outside. Once the cold air hit his skin, he could relax a bit. Closing his eyes and lifting his head up letting the rain droplets hit his face. Once he felt he could breathe again, he headed back to his room and continued to unpack.

George sat on the ground of his wood floor, bobbing his head to his music, finally really getting settled into the idea of living at residence, when he heard the door to his dorm open, he took his one headphone out and just waited for his new roommate to exchange the first hello. _Who is it? Do I say something first?_ Questions flooded his mind as he waited for the person to speak.

He quickly got impatient, and as he opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by a "Hello?" George instantly froze as he was greeted by an all too familiar voice. _No...Of all the people HE'S my roommate?_ All of the hours today he spent trying to keep himself calm, all the progress he had made so far crumbled at his feet from just one word.

"H-Hi" George managed to push out, trying to contain the anger that would seep through in his voice. _Just stay calm, you can do this._ George said to himself, already knowing that was impossible

"Wait a minute... George?" He heard a couple bags drop at the door. "You're my roommate?" Loud footsteps swiftly approached George’s room, like they were in a rush to get there.

George’s new roommate stood in his doorway, wearing his grey sweats, a lime green hoodie and his iconic Nike shoes. George looked up and gulped at the sight of Dream staring down at him.

"H-hey George." Dream said rubbing the back of his neck. George slowly closed the drawer in front of him, and took out his other headphone, wrapping them around his phone as he dropped it roughly on his bed.

"Hi Dream." George did an even shittier job at concealing his anger this time around. Dream sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned sideways in the doorway "So I see you're still mad." Dream sighed, he sounded sincere “I know what I did was wrong, I-“ He was cut off by George as he was putting his bags in an unoccupied drawer.

“Don't you have a room to get settled into?" George said coldly as looked at Dream with raised his eyebrows and a straight face. Dream straightened up and fumbled with his words "O-oh right.. Uhm.. Ok I'll see you later then." Dream left Georges doorway and as he left he heard the door slam behind him.

George sighed deeply as he slid down the door. _I have to live with him?_ George was already having a hard enough time being so far away from his family, and this complication just made everything so much worse.

Dream picked up his bags from the entrance and moved them to his room, solemnly looking at Georges closed door as he passed it. Once Dream was done taking all his stuff out of the boxes and bags they were in, he looked at Georges door and realized it was still closed. He frowned walking past it and went into the kitchen with his appliances, and noticed George and him got a lot of the same things. He chuckled to himself softly and continued emptying his stuff.

After a while, he heard a door open and said over his shoulder "George!” He said with much enthusiasm “We got two of everything! We probably should've thought this through." He turned around, hands full with Tupperware that closely resembled Georges. His smile quickly faded as he saw a silhouette of Georges slim body maneuver from his room to the bathroom with a subtle slam of the door.Dream’s arms dropped as he looked down at the ground and sighed, continuing to unpack.

The sun was setting quickly and before Dream knew it, it was already 7:30. He thought he would take this time to make some dinner for himself, and maybe for George... If he was up for it. As he approached George’s door, his music became louder, so Dream thought to knock even louder, for a chance that George would hear him.

“Hey.. Uhh.. George? I’m making some ramen, do you want some?” Dream said with his ear up to the door, waiting for George to answer. He heard the music pause, then a stern “No.” not too long after. “Oh..Okay. I’ll leave some out for you, in case later you want some. ” Dream said quietly, the music quickly resumed as he walked away.

George laid in his bed, and continued scrolling through Twitter. He had to confront Dream sooner or later, but it was just so hard to forgive him after what he did.

Dream made two cups or ramen, of course George said no, but he just wanted to do this one small thing for him, before he could confront him of the big issue. He placed the one bowl with a fork in it for George with a piece of paper under it that read: _When you’re hungry, just throw it in the microwave (without the fork lol)_

Dream figured George would want to get out of his room. He wanted George to just look at him once, but he knew that was too much to hope for. Once he finished his ramen, he left to go back into his room, slightly slamming his door to give an indication that George can leave his room.

George looked up from his phone as he heard Dream’s door close. He turned off his phone and headed to the kitchen. He looked at the bowl of ramen sitting on the table, he tried concealing a smile, but then quickly snapped back into reality. _No, I’m not falling for this._ He did ended up still eating the ramen, regretting it instantly. He didn’t want Dream to think that he was forgiving him that easily.

Dream was deep into his book when he heard the beeps of the microwave numbers being pushed, he smiled now knowing that his kind gesture was enough to crack through George’s hard shell.

To kill two birds with one stone, George headed to the bathroom after finishing his ramen and started getting ready for bed, just so he didn’t have to leave his room again.

The night was quiet, with only the faint sounds of George’s music playing through his headphones. Dream yawned as he checked his phone _2:30am_. He blew raspberries as he realized how late it was already. He stretched his arms out, putting the book he was deep into on the bedside table and turned off his lamp.

Sunday Morning, George’s loud alarm went off and probably woke up the whole campus. George groaned as he flipped over in his bed to turn off the piercing sound of the radar. He picked up his phone and saw a text from his Mum. _Shit. I forgot to text her._

_Mum: Hi Georgie! I noticed you never texted me? :( Did it not go through? Anyways! How are you settling in? Don’t give me any of the “Good” rubbish. Oh! Did you figure out who your roommate is yet? Are they nice? I want to know everything! Give me a call or text me when you have the time! I know college life is pretty intense! LOL. Xoxo Mum._

George looked at the text, guilty for forgetting to text his Mum back. He must’ve forgotten because of all the stress he was going through that past day. He placed his phone down face first and got up from his bed, stretching as he yawned. He figured he would respond a bit later, when he had actually woken up.

Dream’s eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as he waited for the alarm to turn off. “How am I supposed to sleep through that?” Dream said to himself as sat up in his bed and picked up his phone and started scrolling through Twitter.

George unplugged his phone and rushed out of his room as he wanted to be the first one to get into the bathroom.

Once he was done in the bathroom he headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard, he put a coffee cap in the Keurig. Thankfully, only George brought a coffee machine, because there was not enough counter space for two.

After his coffee, he headed back to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. Once that was done, he decided it was time to get back to his Mum.

Dream was finishing his turn of 8-Ball against his little sister as his stomach erupted with a low growl, demanding to be fed. Just if it was planned, Dream heard the front door open with George’s muffled voice “Hey Mum.. I’m good-“ the voice quickly faded as the door closed and George travelled down the hallway.

Dream took this opportunity to leave his room and get some breakfast for himself. He just grabbed a cereal box and some milk. He sat at the table slowly eating away at the Honey Nut Cheerios.

George walked down the hallway, stalling on the big conversation with his Mum he was about to have “Yeah, one second, I’m almost outside.” George pushed on the door and he went to the nearest bench to sit down at.

 _‘Soooo…. How is it?’_ His Mum asked from the other side of the phone. “Yeah, yeah it’s fine so far, only day one.” George said, stalling for the inevitable questions his Mum is eventually going to ask him. “I just unpacked.. I gotta go return the rental car tomorrow.” Georges Mum gave a ‘ _Mhm’_ Listening to her son talk.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t text you yesterday” George had an upset tone in his voice. ‘ _Hey hey hey… Don’t get upset! I was kinda expecting you not to text your Mum.’_ She chuckled

George sniffled a bit and took a breath. “It’s good to talk to you.” George’s Mum laughed ‘ _It’s good talking to you too… Buttttt…. Who’s your new best friend?’_ She said very enthusiastically.

George sighed “Old.” His Mum sounded a bit confused _‘Old?’_ George took a moment “My roommate’s Dream” His Mum gave a surprised reaction _‘Oh! Why do you sound so bummed? Aren’t you happy to be with him?’_ George stayed silent. _‘George, honey, you gotta learn to forgive people, even if the mistakes they made were big.’_ Each word his Mum said had made him angrier and angrier by the second.

It wasn’t too long until something in George just snapped, “No! He cheated on me! That’s not something I can just **fucking** forgive!” He yelled, putting his hand over his mouth as soon as the last word came out, squeezing his eyes shut as eyes started to flood his eyes. His Mum gasped as George apologized “No- Mum- I’m sorry, I’m sorry for yelling at you..” His Mum sounded sincere _‘No it’s okay Georgie, I understand completely.’_ George was starting to feel the weight of everything come back to him, he started breathing heavily and rapidly _‘Georgie? Oh gosh okay, George go get some water, everything will be okay.’_

George got up from the bench, and rushed back to his room. His room key fell onto the floor, he struggled picking it up as he was balancing the phone in between his ear and shoulder. _‘George? Are you okay?’_ His Mum could only hear the noises of George’s breaths.

Dream looked over at the door, hearing the ruckus going on on the other side. He got up from is cereal and went to open the door, he was met with George, who was drenched with sweat and tears. George just pushed Dream out of the way and ran directly to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

George lifted his head off his shoulders and let the phone fall on the counter. He turned on the sink and started splashing water on his face. The floor quickly becoming covered in water. He picked up a cup from the side of the sink, filled it and chugged it in one quick motion, both hands on the cup, making sure to drink every drop of the water.

He gulped loudly and picked up his phone, his Mum still on the phone. “M-Mum i’ll call you later, I love you.” His Mum seemed shocked _‘Okay sweetie, make sure to drink lots of water, I love you.’_ The call went silent. George dropped his phone back down, put both his hands on the edge of the counter, and looked up at his reflection. His shirt was drenched in water, face soaking wet, and red. He panted as he looked at the mess he was.

A small knock came from Dream as he held a big water bottle “I-I got you some water, I’ll leave it at the door.” He said, footsteps receding not long after. _Shit. Dream witnessed all that._ After a minute or two of George trying to recuperate, he exited the bathroom and saw the bottle on the floor, he sighed in relief with a small smile on his face. _Maybe Dream isn’t that bad…_

_Maybe Mum was right._


	2. Grad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Dream and George graduating, before the thing that started all the chaos.

Hands crept up and wrapped around George’s waist as he looked at himself in the mirror of his room. A head rested on his shoulder. George looked to his right to see Dream’s head nuzzled into his neck and as he groaned “You look so cute.” George laughed “Simp.” Dream’s head went up immediately and looked at George with fake betrayal in his eyes “I am not a simp, I can’t believe you just said that.” 

George smiled and looked back at the mirror and went to go tie his blue bow-tie. George struggled a bit, and then the hands that were once on George’s waist left, as well as the head once weighing down his shoulder. A taller figure appeared in front of George. Dream towered over George as his hands travelled to the bow-tie. “You don’t have to do that.” George protested. “Yeah..” Dream straightened George’s suit. “..But I want to.” He kissed George’s cheek.

George blushed heavily and as Dream went to go tie his lime green tie in the mirror he mimicked the same action Dream did to him. Except with George, he couldn’t rest his head on Dream’s shoulder, so he just dug his head into Dream’s back. Once Dream was done, he turned around and held George closely in his arms “Who’s the simp now?” Dream smirked. George looked up at him and squinted his eyes “Still you.” Dream laughed “You’re an idiot.” Dream’s head slouched down as he approached George’s face.

“Boys! Come down!” George’s Mum called from downstairs. Dream’s head went back as he sighed in annoyance. “Be right there, Mum!” George yelled. “C’mon, they’re waiting on us.” Dream looked down at George “Fineee.” He let go and went to George’s bed to get their navy blue robes and caps. 

Dream handed George his robe, “Here is your size medium.” He said cockily. George ripped it out of his hands “You don’t have to emphasize on the size, we get it, you’re bigger than me.” 

Dream raised his eyebrows looking a bit surprised as he smirked. George put on his robe, “Dream… not what I meant.” Dream let out a wheezy laugh as they exited the room. 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything!” George’s Mum said with a camera in her hand. Dream and George looked at each other, turning their heads in sync, and they both smiled then George looked back at his Mum. “Nope, not at all.” She smiled, clearly not getting the hint “Okay! Great! Now can take some pictures! Can you boys go in front of the fireplace?” 

George held onto Dream’s hand as they walked over to the fireplace. The first photo was just the generic hands around each other, “Alright smile for the camera!” George’s Mum said smiling herself, once the two of them smiled, the flash went off. Dream removed his arms that were around George and then pulled him in to be the little spoon. The flash appeared again. 

George was feeling playful and in one quick motion, George placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder “Catch me!” George jumped up hoping for Dream to do so. Dream reacted quick as he caught George in his arms. Dream chucked “Woah.. What was that?” George looked up at him and smiled “A trust exercise.” George’s Mum laughed “You boys are too funny.” She then checked her watch “Oh darn! We gotta get going!”

Dream dropped George as they headed to the front door and was met with a limo. “Mum, I didn’t think you would actually get one.” She scoffed “It’s your prom! You need to go all out!” George’s Mum headed to her car “I’ll meet you guys at the school!” 

Dream walked over to the limo door and held it open for George “Ladies first.” Dream motioned a hand to the inside of the car. George said in a monotone voice “Very funny, Dream.” As he walked into the limo. Dream went in shortly after and closed the door. “It was funny wasn’t it?” He joked. 

Once they arrived at the school, Dream again opened the door for George. “You’re being such a simp today.” George said leaving the limo. Dream rolled his eyes “I’m being a gentleman.” He closed the door and they walked over to George’s Mum “Clay, where are your parents?” Dream put his arm around George “My Mom’s on her way, but my Dad’s got some work thing that he had to go to.”

“Okay, you can stay with us until your Mom comes.” George’s Mum said putting a hand on Dream’s shoulder. Dream just smiled in affirmation. 

“Duudees!!!” A voice was quickly approaching Dream and George and before they knew it a body was running into them. They both turned around and saw someone with a red tie. “Hey Sapnap!” Dream exclaimed as he went to go hug his friend. “You didn’t have to come all the way to London.” Sapnap just scoffed “And miss my childhood best friend’s..” He said punching Dream’s shoulder “And his boyfriends graduation?” He then punched George’s shoulder. He winced in pain as he rubbed his shoulder. “Sorry.” Sapnap laughed. “You would do it for me too.” 

Dream moved to London when he was 9 years old, due to his Dad’s career leading him there. He met George on his first day of grade one, and they’ve known each other ever since. Sapnap and Dream were sandbox friends, they went to the same pre-school and they hung out all the time. Once Dream had to leave America, they still stayed in touch, by Dream getting Sapnap’s Mom’s email address and progressed as they grew up. 

Though Sapnap and George never met, Dream introduced them at a relatively young age. Despite the 

“Clay!” A feminine voice walked towards the group. “Hi Mom!” Dream went up and hugged her too. “Look at all of you.. All dressed up.” She smiled and looked over at Sapnap. “Nick! How’s home?” Sapnap rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, “You know… It’s America.” He said smiling. “I hate to say it.. But I miss it there.”

“Trust me, you’re not missing much.” Sapnap replied.

They all stood in a circle, enjoying each others company when Dream’s mom approached the crowd with a loud “Hey guys!” Dream turned around, recognizing the familiar voice “Hi Mom!” He approached her with a big hug “Glad you could make it.” She patted her hand on his back. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Dream broke the hug and smiled. She looked behind her son, at the two men standing awkwardly. “George.. Nick.. You two are looking dapper.” George and Sapnap smiled and said at the same time. “Thanks.” 

“Students please move to your seats, the ceremony will be starting shortly.” The school principal said over speakers that went throughout the whole field. “Alright you two, I’ll see you later!” Dream’s Mom said while walking to her seat. “Bye Mum!” George said while Dream said “Bye Mom!”.

“Okay you two go sit with your classmates, I’l go find a seat with your Mom’s.” Sapnap said winking and giving finger guns to them. They all laughed as they went their separate ways.

“Who would’ve thought Sapnap was such a ladies man.” George said looking up at Dream. 

Dream nudged George’s shoulder while walking “Everyone.. Literally everyone.” Dream chuckled. “You’re right.” George smiled. They took their seats beside each other as they awaited the principal to start.

“Hello family, friends, and students!” Mrs. Burton spoke with a faint echo coming from the speakers. “Let’s skip all the speaking and get to you all graduated!” She smiled. “Okay when I call your name come up forward and accept your diploma.” 

“Sam….” Mrs. Burton started and George grabbed onto Dream’s hand as he waited impatiently as his name to be called. Dream looked at George, smiling, as he squeezed on his hand. 

“George Davidson.” Dream looked over to George, he jumped up from his seat, slowly letting go of Dream’s hand as he walked away. 

George got up on the stage, shaking the Principal and teacher’s hand, taking his diploma. He stood with his hand still holding the teacher’s, facing towards the crowd, smiling for the camera his Mum was holding. Dream gave a little “Woo!”. George blushed as he walked off the stage, giving Dream a nudge on the arm after sitting down. Dream laughed quietly “What?”

The ceremony continued, and Mrs. Burton finally said “Clay Smith.” George now looked at Dream. He sarcastically gasped and pointed at himself “Me?”  
George pushed his arm a bit “Just get up there idiot.” Dream smiled as he walked to the stage, doing the whole accepting diploma thing, and as he was getting his picture taken, he realized that one of his classmates was giving him intense eye contact while clapping loudly, louder than George even. Dream looked sceptical but thought nothing of it as he walked off the stage and back into his seat. 

“You okay?” George said, noticing the look on Dream’s face. “Yeah..” Dream shook his head and looked at George “It’s nothing.” He smiled. 

As the names kept getting called, the ceremony was almost at an end. “Congratulations everyone! You all made it!” Mrs. Burton said through the mic. “Now, I’d like to welcome to the stage our valedictorian, Vanessa Ramsey!” The audience up-roared in applause as Vanessa walked onto the stage, cue cards at hand. 

Vanessa wore a long sequence green dress and black heels, the sound of her steps could be heard from the whole crowd. She cleared her throat as she tapped her finger on the mic. “Thank you everyone!” She said with confidence. “Students, parents, and others, I’d like to thank each and every one of you personally for this amazing last year we had here!” She said looking around the room, but as she got to Dream, her gaze was fixed on him. 

“We couldn’t have done with you.” Vanessa looked down at her cue cards “I remember….“ She continued speaking and kept staring at Dream. George followed her gaze and saw it was directed towards Dream. Dream wasn’t really noticing she was staring at him as he was just enjoying his graduation ceremony. 

George poked Dream’s arm a bit with his elbow. Dream looked over concerned “Yeah?” He mouthed to George . He just motioned his head over to Vanessa speaking, when she realized George was noticing, her eyes travelled back around the crowd like nothing happened. 

“What?” Dream whispered, “Just watch the speech.” George hesitantly looked back and noticed that she was no longer looking at Dream. George shook out of the anxious feeling and continued watching. 

“Thank you again for this past year! And good luck to everyone in the future!” The crowd clapped for a solid 30 seconds as Vanessa collected the cards off of the podium and walked off the stage with the same clomping as when she entered. 

Mrs. Burton walked back onto the stage. “And that concludes the ceremony! Go take pictures with your family, go home, then and head over to the party, which is going to be hosted by..” Mrs. Burton thought for a second “Ah yes, Vanessa Ramsey!” She laughed “Vanessa really is doing a lot this year..Anyway! Congratulations again and I hope the best for everyone’s future!”

Everyone got up from their seats. George and Dream walked back to their parents, both their Mom’s approached them with a hug. “I’m so proud of you guys!” George’s Mum said.

“Thanks.” Dream’s Mom let go of the hug and pulled out her phone. “Let’s get some pictures, then we’ll drop you off at the party!” They took the pictures, some formal, and some not formal.

Once the photos were taken, George’s Mum walked up to George, “Ok Georgie we should gonna get going. I’ll get the car started, you can say goodbye to Nick.” Dream’s Mom said as she walked away. 

“Look at you two! All graduated and shit.” Sapnap smiled.

“And in a couple years you’ll be ‘all graduated and shit’ too” Dream said with air quotes.

George wasn’t really paying attention, he was just staring at the ground, overthinking about the speech. “Uh, Dream?” Dream looked over at George confused “Yeah what’s up?” But when he realized George wasn’t looking himself he walked up to him putting his hands on George’s arms. “George what is it?” 

George looked up at him “C-Can we talk alone for a second?” Dream looked over at Sapnap confused, he just shrugged. “Y-Yeah of course.” He stumbled with his words. 

“Well.. Have fun at the party, and I’ll see you afterwards.” Sapnap said walking away.

Dream focused back on George, putting his hand on George’s chin to lift his head up. “George.. What’s going on?”

“I noticed that Vanessa Ramsey was looking at you.. Like she wanted to be with you..” George looked at Dream in the eyes. “God, I realize how stupid that sounds..” He shook off Dream and took a deep breath. “Nevermind, pretend I didn’t say anything.” 

Dream put his hands on the sides of George’s face. “No..No. I noticed her looking too.. But I’m surprised that she was the only one.” Dream said with a smirk. George scoffed and laughed “I hate you.” Dream’s head leaned toward George’s. “You love me.” Dream smiled “And besides.. I only have eyes for you.” 

George smiled as Dream pulled him in for a short and soft kiss. 

“We better get going.” Dream said pulling away. George nodded as they walked to Dream’s Mom’s car. 

“Let’s get you two to that party!” Dream’s Mom said as she went into the car. 

Once in the car, Dream and George both simultaneously took off their robes and threw them in the seat in between them. 

The ride was silent, George caught up in his thoughts, still thinking about what happened earlier.

He was snapped back into reality when his Mum said “While you two were saying your goodbyes, I ordered a pizza.” She looked in the rearview mirror. “Half meat lovers, half Hawaiian.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks Mum.” George said smiling back. “I still can’t believe you like pineapple on your pizza, of all things.” Dream looked beside him, shifting himself in the seat to face George. 

George scoffed and punched Dream’s arm lightly. “Shut up, I like it.”   
“But it’s so gross.” Dream made a fake gagging noise.

George laughed “You’re so annoying.” 

“As you’ve mentioned many times before.” Dream smirked.

—————————

George got out of the car first, with Dream coming closely behind him. “You didn’t let me open the door for you,” Dream pouted. George shrugged his shoulders a bit “Whoops?”

When they got inside, Dream immediately sat on the couch, lounging his feet up on the table in front of him while untying his tie. George followed quickly, laying down on the couch with his legs resting on Dream’s lap. 

Dream picked up the remote “Is there something you want to watch?” He patted George’s legs.

George crossed his arms and stretched, “I can’t think of anything..” 

“Okay.. Hours of scrolling through Netflix it is..” Dream motioned the remote to the direction of the T.V. and started scrolling.

—————————

“Okay George.. You have to give me something, we’ve been looking for like 15 minutes and you’ve given me nothing.” Dream threw the remote on the couch beside George’s legs.

“I just don’t know what to watch!” George said taking the remote.

Dream opened his mouth to protest when he heard the doorbell ring, with footsteps coming from upstairs following soon after. 

“Pizza’s here!” George’s Mum said opening the door. She exchanged her money for the large box of pizza. “Thank you,” as she closed the door. 

Dream patted George’s legs, indicating for him to get up. George moved his legs and stood up. Dream standing up moments later.

They walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. George’s Mum placed two plates in front of them. “I know this isn’t the best graduation dinner, but-“

George cut her off, “It’s perfect Mum, thank you.” 

Dream opened the pizza box and grabbed a piece of the meat pizza and put it on his plate, “Yeah thank you, Mrs.Davidson,” He said looking up with a smile.

“Clay..you don’t have to call me that,” She said shaking her head as she walked back into the kitchen to get napkins. “I’ve known you since you were 7 years old.” She put a pile of napkins beside the pizza box “Please, just call me Carol.” 

Dream smiled “Okay, _Carol._ ” He said with the emphasis on the word. She smiled back and walked back upstairs, waving her hand, “Call me down when you’re ready to go!” 

George took a piece of the pineapple pizza and put it on his plate. Dream still shocked how he likes that pizza, he decided to test something out, “Wait, Can I try a piece?” 

George had a surprised face, “Woah, Let me get this straight, the same man who said this pizza is disgusting… Is wanting to try it?” He said bringing a piece to his mouth.

Dream snatched the piece from his hand “Shut up, I’m just seeing if I like it.” 

George threw up defensive hands “Okay, okay..” 

Dream took a bite of the pizza, smacking his lips after the first bite, trying to break down the taste. He made a questioning face as he looked at George. “Okay, it’s not that bad..” Dream sighed.

George laughed “Am I hearing this right? You think the pizza’s good?” 

Dream gave the piece back, “Alright let’s not get ahead of ourselves.. I said “not that bad”, not “good.” 

George took a bite of the pizza, “I still see this as a win in the pineapple pizza lover community.”

—————————

They quickly finished the pizza, with only a few pieces left over. They left the box at the table as they headed back upstairs to George’s room, George running up the stairs fast with Dream catching up.

When they got to his room, Dream closed the door and started taking off his tuxedo. George sat on his bed, and started going on his phone. Dream made his way to George’s drawer to get out one of his hoodies that he kept at George’s house, and put it on. He then got one of George’s hoodies and threw it at him on the bed. George flinched and looked up at Dream, who was just putting on the hoodie, so he saw a glimpse of Dream’s chest.

George groaned as he got up from the bed, lazily taking off his suit, picking up the hoodie off his bed and putting it on. While George was doing that, Dream was changing his pants to just some regular jeans. George put on some black sweatpants.

“Okay are we ready to go?” Dream asked with his hand on the doorknob to George’s room. George nodded as he put his phone in the front pocket of his pants. Dream exited the room and walked down the stairs “Go tell your mom then,” 

George approached his Mum’s door and knocked “Mum, we’re ready to go.” In the matter of a couple seconds, his Mum walked out her room, “Then let’s get going!” She passed George and headed downstairs, with George following.

Dream was already putting on his Nike’s when they came downstairs “Are you ever going to get new shoes?” George asked while putting on his Air Force Ones. 

Dream scoffed “Whatever.” Smiling right after. 

George got to the door first, opening it for himself first while getting in the car. Dream walked around the car, doing the same. “Why aren’t you letting me be nice anymore?” Dream pouted as he put on the seatbelt. 

“I can open the door for myself, Dream.” George gave a half smile. 

George’s Mum got into the car “Let’s get this show on the road!” As she put the key in the ignition. 

They approached Vanessa’s house. The music could be heard from the car as if it were being played outside. 

Dream stepped out of the car first, “Waaitt,” Dream said longing the word out as he walked around the vehicle. He opened the door for George, he stepped out, looking back at Dream “God you’re a simp.” 

“Ouch.” Dream said putting his hand over his heart “I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend.” 

“Alright you two!” Dream’s mom said from the front seat as she looked over her shoulder “No doing anything I wouldn’t!” She said lighthearted with a smile on her face.

“We won’t Mom!” Dream said slowly closing the backseat car “Thank you!” 

“Thank y-“ George was cut off by Dream closing the door. “You could’ve let me finish”  
Dream let out a subtle wheezed laugh “I know..” He grabbed George by the hand “Let’s go!” 

“Okay, okay.” George said, practically being dragged by Dream. 

Dream opened the door with the hand that wasn’t holding onto George. They both entered, faced with a flooded living room full of people, jumping around and dancing with red solo cups.

Vanessa caught eyes with George and Dream, semi-awkwardly standing at the entrance of the house. She stumbled down the stairs and walked right up to them. “Welcome!” She said with a smile on her face, “George..” She tilted her head to look at George. “And Dream,” now moving her eyes to Dream, making eye contact, and giving him a small smile.

Dream had an awkward smile on his face “It’s uh-Clay.” He said clearing his throat “My friends only call me Dream.” 

Vanessa scoffed “C’monn-“ She dragged her words out “It’s graduation!” She said taking a sip from from her cup.

George nudged Dream’s arm, as an indication for them to walk away. Dream took the cue “Oh uh-Where can we get some drinks?” 

Vanessa straightened herself up a bit, pointing a lazy finger to her right, “Yeah, the kitchen’s just down that hall you can find..uh- beer, punch,” She chuckles to herself “Pretty much everything.” 

“Okay thanks.” Dream said as him and George headed in that direction. 

“Oh and Dream?” Vanessa said. Dream partly rolled his eyes as he turned around. “Yes?” 

“I’ll see you later.” She said winking. 

George gave Dream a confused and upset look. Dream looked down at him, then looked up at Vanessa “Yeah, okay whatever.” He then walked away to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for all of that.” Dream said pouring the punch into a red solo cup and handed it to George.

“Yeah, no it’s fine seeing your boyfriend get flirted with first hand.” George said semi-sarcastically taking the cup and taking a sip.

“George-“ Dream looked guilty as poured his own cup.

George put a hand on Dream’s shoulder “No.. Really it’s fine.” He went up on his toes to kiss Dream’s cheek and talk into his ear. “And I already know you’re mine.” George went back down and smiled at Dream. 

Dream smiled back as he pulled George in for a kiss. 

____________________________________

The night was getting later and everyone was becoming more and more drunk by the second, but Dream and George stuck with punch. 

Dream and George were in the living room on the couch in front of all the dancing people, just on their phones texting each other.

_Dream: you getting bored yet?_

_George: yeah_

_Dream: ok then lets go_

_George: i just need to go to the toilet, ill be back_

Dream looked up at his phone as George got up from the couch and navigated through all of the people. 

George looked around, asking where the bathroom was, but it was like talking to walls, no one was responsive. After looking for about a minute George found it, with a line up of 2 people.

George leaned up against the wall and went back on his phone.

_George: theres a line up_  
_ill be a bit_

_Dream: and ill be right here_

George smiled at his phone and put it in his pocket, zoning out watching the people pass. He was brought back to reality when someone passed him in the line, George looked up and realized there was no longer a line in front of him. He sighed and continued waiting and went back to his phone.

_George: this is taking forever, sorry_

There was no answer, George thought nothing of it, and when he looked back up he realized there was yet again no line, he walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

After washing his hands, he checked back at his phone, maybe there would be an answer from Dream. But there wasn’t.

George walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the couch where they were sitting at earlier. He noticed it was filled up with different people. 

Could he have left without me? George thought, No, no he wouldn’t do that.

George starting walking around the house, he pulled out his phone again.

_George: whered you go?_

George put his phone back and started going upstairs, he opened the first door to his left, when he saw two people in the bed together he quickly closed the door saying “Sorry.” George shook that image out of his head when he tried the next room. 

He froze where he stood. Vanessa was on top of Dream, making out with him. George felt his body go numb, Dream went to go see who was there “George!” Dream looked up at him and pushed Vanessa off of him violently as he headed towards the door. “George wait-“ 

George could feel his legs again and before Dream could fully approach him, he stormed out the door, tears flooding down his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading ! <3
> 
> im working on chapter 3 rn it should be done in a couple days or so ! :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D !!


End file.
